Report 369
Report #369 Skillset: Night Skill: Brumetower Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed May 2010 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: As a skill devoted entirely to limiting elevation movement, the current state of several abilities bypassing its effects from guilds who do not function off of the sky level of elevation creates a situation where these skills are being used not for combat but to work around the instituted rules of world event mechanics. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Disable Telekinesis Fling, Ecology ValleySmudge, and Aeromancy raise staff from bypassing the protective effects of Brumetower. As none of the classes these abilities are tied to require the sky elevation in one on one situations, there will be no impact in singular combat for this aspect of Brumetower. Player Comments: ---on 5/1 @ 23:44 writes: Instead of disabling, act like it's an indoors room, and slam the person into the ceiling/shadows. Though, do raise staff and valley smudge do that too? They probably should if they don't. ---on 5/2 @ 02:43 writes: If that indoor requirement wouldn't kill off things like dryad and meteor, I wouldn't mind. But since it does, it'd end up harming Night rather than tweaking it with the suggestion above, I think. ---on 5/2 @ 03:44 writes: If the ability is making you essentially immune to a set of skills, and druids, why shouldn't there be some downside to it? ---on 5/2 @ 09:13 writes: You assume that the immunity is a form of necessity deemed by the classes who have access to the abilities listed above. I know that I can't foresee any particular situation where being able to launch a target into the skies would benefit the solo Geomancer, Aeromancer or Ecologist at all besides the blatant use of said methods to get around the rules set by the administration during world events. And I wouldn't enter the fray of immunity skills because I haven't heard for any proposal to add a downside to Dreamweaving's immunity to sleep, Acrobatic's Dodging, or Poison's transcendent skill to name a few. ---on 5/2 @ 14:31 writes: If you're referring to the ascension event and knocking the staff holder into the sky forcing them to drop it(not sure what else you could mean) that's something that needs an entirely general fix, and has absolutely nothing to do with brumetower. If you're going to use that as justification for this change I'm calling BS. ---on 5/2 @ 19:31 writes: Just as I'm easily calling any proposition that a change to the abilities above have would have any bearing in singular combat BS as well. I'm glad we agree. The ability should indeed do what it's supposed to and stop elevation change. ---on 5/2 @ 19:33 writes: Oh, and I've no problem if they disabled forced elevation change skills from working during Ascension events either. I know they did it for Maze for the plane thing, so it'd be dandy if they did it for the other skills too. ---on 5/3 @ 03:13 writes: I never said it would have a huge impact. I agree that those skills getting around brumetower doesn't make much sense (wondering if you tried bugging this first and got told 'not a bug'), but I don't think brumetower needs any buffing. I don't really care either way if it stops meteor/dryad or not, just think it shouldn't completely disable the use of those abilities, or at least fling since it does have the alternative already. ---on 5/3 @ 03:31 writes: Yeah, got told it wasn't a bug, so I'm envoying the change considering it's a silly work-around for important events. I don't mind if they disable it outright during the competitions or if they code in the change, but mechanically, as it stands, it's wonky and shouldn't be letting the one thing it's supposed to block, through. ---on 5/7 @ 03:54 writes: This is another situation where the suggested change is how the ability seems it should work intuitively. I do like Lehki's suggestion of having the brumetower act as a ceiling-like barrier, giving the head damage effect, instead of no effect, so these skills don't lose all use in a brumetowered location. I wouldn't wish to see it make the room count as indoors as that would shield from vulnerability to some ranged attacks, doing too much. ---on 5/7 @ 21:18 writes: If there is some form of divide between a ceiling barrier and an indoors effect, sure, but if the administration treat it as the same, the proposition will still end up with hampering the wiccan Astrologer, which I'm not in favour of. ---on 5/14 @ 11:54 writes: Agreed with the comments above - instead of disabling the abilities outright, make them smack into the shadows instead. It's stopping people from getting into the trees and sky from the ground via an solid layer of shadow just below treetops, not stopping people from being lifted off the ground flung headfirst into the layer itself just before they breach the aforementioned tree-level. ---on 5/18 @ 06:33 writes: Whatever you do, just don't make the room count as indoors. I'm of the opinion that Brumetower shouldn't be the world's only 'stop cubixes in this room' skill. ---on 5/18 @ 19:02 writes: See, totally forgot about that even. Power to the 'stop so and so type skills from working in Brumetowered rooms' suggestion, go go.